The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which can shorten a charging time through a precise battery voltage measurement, and a method for controlling a charging of the same.
In general, an electronic device, such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop Personal Computer (PC) and a wearable device such as a wrist watch, and a Head-Mounted Display (HMD), may include various functions (e.g., social network service (SNS), Internet, multimedia, photographing and executing picture and video) as well as a call function. Thus, as a portable electronic device includes various functions, a current consumed by a processor is increased. Therefore, an interest in various high-performance batteries and a charging technology is increased. In particular, when charging a battery, a need for a technology for shortening a charge time is increased.